A digital image is a visual representation formed from pixels of various intensities. A composite image formed from multiple replicates, which are digital images capturing biological samples undergoing an experiment, contains locations that exhibit higher intensities than others called peaks. Although it seems natural to assume that distinct peaks reveal distinct biological features, some distinct peaks may actually point to one biological feature. The problem is distinguishing peaks that reveal different biological features from peaks that reveal the same biological feature.